Italie
by Splanchnique
Summary: Il a toujours les yeux tournés vers ce petit bout d'Europe qu'est Marco. Paraît-il que c'est son sang qui lui donne ce charme si particulier... / YAOI GaohxMarco drabbles
1. Italie

**Pairing: GaohxMarco ah bah ça fait quelques fois qu'on me le demande celui là ^^ Je ne peux que céder, au bout d'un moment...  
Rating: T**

Pour toi consoeur yaoiste et pourtout les autres fans de Gaoh et de Marco!

* * *

**Italie**

Le charme des Italiens.

Parait-il que c'est quelque chose de connu en Occident. Comme quoi les hommes d'Italie ont ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant.  
Ce n'est pas Gaoh qui dira le contraire. Avoir Marco en permanence a ses côtés lui donne l'impression d'avoir ce petit bout d'Europe avec lui. Quoi de plus normal ? Son père est un mafieux, pur rital.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse le lineman. Non, ce qui l'intrigue depuis des semaines, ce sont l'éclat de ses yeux céruléens si jamais il l'enlaçait, le goût de ses lèvres si roses ou la douceur de sa peau si blanche. Il se pose aussi la question de quand le quaterback remarquera quelque chose. Quand il l'observe du coin de l'œil dans les vestiaires après un match, par exemple. C'est indécent, c'est peut-être même pervers, mais tant que le capitaine ne relève rien, il continue. Ni vu, ni connu, comme on dit.  
Mais enfin, un manège pareil, ça ne peut pas continuer éternellement. Il faut bien que le métis le surprenne un jour ou un autre, et le regard bleu qu'il lui lance, quand il découvre les regards de Gaoh, est glacial. Alors il fait semblant de regarder ailleurs, comme si Marco se méprenait. Peine perdue.

Mais ça a l'avantage de le faire rester dans le vestiaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les derniers dans le local. Et le beau brun s'avance, l'air courroucé, et Gaoh se redresse de toute sa hauteur, digne et prêt à démentir.  
Même pas besoin.

« Et tu n'as rien dis, imbécile ? »

Maintenant il connaît le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue et même de sa bouche toute entière. Le toucher et la saveur de sa peau ne lui sont même plus inconnues. Il a peur de se lasser maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il veut. Mais non, une nouvelle sensation quand Marco lui mord gentiment la lèvre. Encore une découverte quand les mains fines du quateback parcourent ses côtes et son torse. A croire qu'il en avait envie depuis autant de temps que lui. Une nouvelle inconnue dévoilée quand il sent quelque chose dur contre sa cuisse, à travers le pantalon d'uniforme du capitaine.  
Remarque, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il est à peu près dans le même état. A chaque fois qu'il croit savoir quelque chose de plus sur lui, une nouvelle question est soulevée, et tarde à se révéler. La sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui par exemple. Ca, ça commence à le tarauder depuis quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ressentir de plus avec lui qu'avec d'autres?  
Marco s'est accroché à ses épaules quand il l'a soulevé après avoir défait la boucle de sa ceinture, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il eut peur un instant que le métis proteste, mais sa seule réaction fut de se passer la langue sur les lèves. Une invitation aussi tentante, on ne peut qu'y répondre.

Le dos contre le mur, le quaterback laisse Gaoh faire à sa guise, gémissant sous ses mordillements et ses baisers. L'attente est trop longue, et elle est douloureuse. Lui aussi patiente depuis des semaines, le regardant de loin, sur le terrain ou en cours. Il s'est fait discret, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il a enfin surpris ses yeux tournés vers lui. Ce regard qui l'avait transpercé, voire même transcendé.  
Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est s'offrir à lui, sans autre motif qu'une attirance déraisonnée. Ses mots lui échappent et sa voix n'est plus que halètements et soupirs, mais ça suffit pour que le gigantesque adolescent comprenne. Il a l'impression que ses cordes vocales ne supporteront pas ce cri quand son partenaire s'immisce en lui, mais tant pis. C'est trop douloureux et trop plaisant à la fois pour qu'il se refrène.  
Ces mouvements de bassin, ce plaisir qui monte, tout le mène à fermer les yeux et à crisper ses mains sur les larges épaules de son lineman, lèvres ouvertes sur des gémissements sourds. Et cette bouche qui prend possession de la sienne pour étouffer son râle de jouissance, ainsi que celui de son compagnon.  
Tout est parfait.

Il se retire, reposant son compagnon sur terre. Celui-ci est éreinté, et se laisse aller contre lui, reprenant son souffle. Il est assez solide pour deux. Les mains de Marco sont posées à plat contre son torse, tout comme sa joue, et Gaoh se sent étrangement calme, contrairement à d'habitude. Le souffle saccadé du métis redevient régulier, et l'apaise.  
Il se sent bien. Juste bien.

Ils se rhabillent rapidement, et sortent, pour ne pas éveiller trop vite les soupçons. Et Marco dépose un baiser sur le haut du bras de son partenaire, avec un regard joueur, comme une nouvelle invitation.  
Une promesse de nouvelles choses à découvrir, encore.


	2. Vapeur

**Plum plum plum me revoilààà **

**Vous savez que ma chère consoeur yaoiste est exigeante? Si, j'vous jure, elle m'force à écrire plein de Gaoh x Marco... Bon j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira aussi du coup :x  
Parce que là, j'suis partie pour faire une montagne de drabbles sur eux.**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

**Ah et rating M -huhuhu...-**

* * *

**Vapeur**

Gaoh a l'habitude de rester dans le sauna du lycée après un entraînement. Rien de mieux pour délasser les muscles.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore meilleur.  
Aujourd'hui, il y a Marco assis à côté de lui sur ces bancs en bois, à brûler le peu de graisse qu'il pourrait encore lui rester.  
Aujourd'hui, même Kisaragi a laissé tomber l'idée de tenir plus longtemps que lui dans cette pièce étouffante. Mais le métis reste, poussant au-delà de ses limites. Parce que d'ordinaire, il part en même temps que le blond, ayant à peu près a même résistance.  
Mais cette fois, il reste, rompant ses habitudes et oubliant sa raison.

Gaoh sent soudain quelque chose de soyeux caresser son épaule. La tête de Marco, et ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent la peau. Le lineman se tourne vers lui et lui relève le visage.  
Des joues rougies par la chaleur, ses yeux couleur ciel mi-clos, et cette respiration haletante.  
Se retenir devant se tableau ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit.

Un baiser à l'image du gigantesque lycéen. Fougueux, bestial, sauvage. Ses poumons le brûlent à cause du manque d'air, et il veut deux choses, bien différentes.  
Qu'il cesse, pour respirer.  
Qu'il continue, pour asphyxier.  
Il ne quitterait en fait ces lèvres dévorantes pour rien au monde, et même la Mort ne l'aurait arraché à cela.  
Marco s'agrippe aux bras de son compagnon, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, brûlant de désir. La température du sauna lui paraît soudain ridicule face à celle de la lave qui lui embrase le creux des reins.  
La fournaise qui les entoure n'a plus prise sur lui. Plus rien n'importe plus que la chaleur apparemment présente dans le bas-ventre de Gaoh.

Le lineman glisse ses mains sur les côtes, jusqu'aux hanches de son partenaire, et s'arrête enfin sur ses fesses, fermes et musclées, comme se doivent de l'être celles d'un sportif. Il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas longtemps, d'une crispation sur son fondement.  
Alors le métis rompt le baiser et se passe la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour en recueillir les dernière traces.  
Il se fait félin, se colle à son compagnon, et fait glisser la serviette humide de vapeur des cuisses de Gaoh, dévoilant son envie et son impatience.  
Pas besoin d'insister, le capitaine s'empale lascivement sur ce membre érigé pour lui, à cause de lui, et se laisse envahir par le plaisir, tête renversée en arrière.

Les mains posées dans la cambrure de son dos, les épaules calées contre le mur, le lineman ferme les yeux avec un sourire, transporté par les gémissements et les cris de son amant.  
Ca ne fait qu'attiser son propre feu, gonflant toujours plus son désir, le rapprochant à chaque nouvel à-coup de l'extase.  
Il s'autorise un faible râle quand il se répand en lui, crispant ses doigts sur ces hanches divinement étroites.  
Des halètements, et un nouveau baiser échangé, plus doux, à l'image de Marco, lorsqu'il se libère à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard. Il le laisse se reposer contre lui, à bout de souffle.

La chaleur infernale l'étouffe à nouveau, mais peu lui importe. Il faisait bien plus chaud les minutes précédentes. Enfin, lui semble-t-il.  
Un bras le retient quand il fait un malaise et il aperçoit du coin de l'œil un sourire narquois, gentiment moqueur. Il sourit à son tour, avant de fermer les yeux, pris d'un nouveau vertige.  
Tourne, tourne, tourne le monde. Et on éteint.  
Ce n'est pas grave, il sera toujours là pour le rattraper à temps.


	3. Enchaîné

**Yop! Un drabble du point de vue de Marco cette fois, et désolée d'avance pour ses fans qui n'aiment pas le voir se faire maltraiter (en même temps si c'était le cas vu ce que je lui fait subir dans mes autres fics vous ne me liriez déjà plus, pas vrai? gnéhéhé). Le prochain sera du côté de Gaoh.  
Enfin bref je vous livre le résultat d'une faim insupportable à deux heures du matin (mauvaise humeur powa, quoi...)**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Enchaîné**

La tête posée sur ce torse large et fort, il écoute les battements réguliers de son cœur. Rien au monde n'arrive à l'apaiser autant. Le souffle de Gaoh quand il dort, son air enfin détendu, presque doux. Il est le seul à avoir pu un jour les contempler.  
Parce que personne ne le sait, à part lui, mais le gigantesque adolescent peut presque être tendre. Caresses lascives et baisers suaves, il est le seul à recevoir de telles attentions. Personne n'aurait pensé que le lineman était capable d'une certaine délicatesse.  
Tout le corps de Marco en possède pourtant les marques. Traces équivoques, violettes ou écarlates sur sa peau de satin, qu'il cache aux yeux des autres comme des trésors qui lui sont réservé. Et ils le sont. Personne d'autre que lui n'a eu autant de privilège.  
Et ces bras puissants qui l'enserrent parfois, ces grandes mains qui parcourent son corps pendant l'acte, personne d'autre que lui ne les a découvert avant. Pas comme ça.

Pourtant il lui manque toujours quelque chose de fondamental. Ces gestes d'affection sont trop rares, et Gaoh est trop distant en temps habituel. Faut-il qu'il soit frustré pour agir comme un amant, afin d'obtenir l'aval du métis d'accéder à son être tout entier.  
Leur relation n'est basée pratiquement que sur le sexe, il le sait.

Ils ne font pas l'amour  
Ils baisent. Point.

Quand Marco devient trop attirant, son partenaire se laisse guider par ses instincts et ses hormones. Ca s'arrête là. Lui a-t-il déjà dit « je t'aime » ? Pas une fois. Et il a du mal à s'imaginer que le géant lui dise un jour.  
Et quand le quaterback ne veut pas, tant pis. Il fait en sorte que si. Ses lèvres et ses mains sont des instruments de torture qui ne lui laissent pas un moment de répit jusqu'à l'extase. A ces moments là, il a honte, voudrait se cacher à mille lieues sous terre, pour effacer la faiblesse qu'il a eu de céder.  
Mais le mal est fait, et en général, c'est lui qui en redemande.

Une relation sans avenir, mais avec lendemains. Quand Gaoh reste dormir à ses côtés, il sait qu'il ne se réveillera pas seul le matin. Ne pas croire qu'il reste pour lui faire plaisir, non. En général c'est parce que c'est plus pratique, où qu'il a la flemme de rentrer chez lui pour simplement dormir. Le lit est assez grand pour deux, autant en profiter.  
Alors Marco en profite pour laisser courir ses doigts sur le visage anguleux de son amant, sur son torse ou ses épaules, ou se perdre dans ses cheveux, sans l'arracher aux bras de Morphée.  
Il ne voudrait pas que Gaoh se rende compte qu'il est sentimental.

Des fois il envie Kisaragi, et sa forme du pureté, quand il regarde les autres joueurs. Il ne voit que la force et la beauté. Alors que lui voit encore au-delà. Des choses beaucoup moins avouables.  
Il se pose des questions sur la façon d'embrasser, de caresser, ou même parfois sur le coup de rein que tel ou tel peut avoir. Il s'était interrogé à propos de son lineman fétiche, et il avait eu la réponse sans qu'il ait à vraiment réclamer. Un échange de regard dans les vestiaires et il avait résolu l'énigme. Et bien d'autres encore, pas toutes plaisantes. Mais il s'en contentait.

Il n'aurait pas plus, de toutes façons. Juste ce corps contre le sien, avec un cœur bien trop lointain pour qu'il puisse l'obtenir. Il se console avec ces mains emprisonnant ses hanches, ou ses lèvres dévorant son cou, dans un coin de pièce. Il n'a que ça, et le chérit du plus profond de son âme, forcé de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer.  
Et tant pis si c'est douloureux à en crever.

Parce que de toutes façons, c'est la définition même d'un amour à sens unique.


	4. Un simple jouet

**Yop, une suite au chapitre 3, du côté de Gaoh cette fois ^^  
Je suis trop méchante avec ce pauvre Marco x3 Pas bien... Mais bon ça prouve que je l'aime beauuucoup (si si qui aime bien hein... vous connaissez la suite.) **

**Enfin bref, rating T un peu angst j'dirais (pour Marco toujours ^^') Bisous!**

* * *

**Un simple jouet**

Ce corps si maigre par rapport au sien… il a l'impression de le briser quand il le prend. De toutes façons ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, il sait déjà que Marco l'est, à l'intérieur.

Ces nuits où il sent ses doigts fins courir sur sa peau, il sait qu'il cherche quelque chose. Contrairement aux apparences et aux stéréotypes, il n'est pas idiot. Dans son genre, il est même très perspicace et futé. En tout cas, assez pour déceler l'émoi qu'il provoque chez son capitaine, et assez pour savoir profiter de la situation au maximum. Parce qu'il le sait, pertinemment, que Marco l'aime. Qu'il serait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour rester près de lui.  
Les fois où le métis n'est pas consentant en est la preuve. A force d'attentions et de promesses, par des caresses, des baisers, il le devient malgré lui. Il connaît son visage aux joues rougies par le désir et la honte, quand il le supplie de le prendre au plus vite. Il le connaît par cœur.

Et il n'arrive pas à s'en lasser.

Rien que pour ça, il reste.

Et puis quand le quaterback prend les choses en main, que c'est lui-même qui le guide dans ses entrailles, il se dit qu'il fait bien de ne pas l'abandonner. Parce que Marco est de loin le type le plus intéressant et le plus bandant qu'il ait pu rencontré, pour parler vulgairement. Parce qu'en vérité, si Marco prend des initiatives parfois, c'est juste pour se convaincre que le lineman se plie à sa volonté, et tient un peu à lui.  
Bien sûr qu'il tient à ce brun à la mèche blanche. Un bon coup pareil, on ne peut que le garder, jalousement. Sa propriété, sa petite poupée. A lui, uniquement. Quand il le voit se battre sur le terrain, et que d'autres regards se posent sur lui, ça lui donne des envies de meurtre.

Car Gaoh est très exclusif. Personne n'approche ses jouets, pas même ses propres équipiers. Marco est à lui, et il lui fait parfaitement comprendre, le soir venu.  
Enfin, quand il a la patience d'attendre jusque là, et c'est rare.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, dans cette salle de classe vide, après les cours. Il sent ces mains fines le repousser sans convictions, cette gorge émettre des protestations vides de certitudes. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas. Voilà ce qu'il se tue à répéter.  
Fieffé menteur, son corps lui, au moins, dit la vérité.  
Cette verge dressée qu'il prend en main, sous les gémissements plaintifs du métis, qu'il fait taire d'un baiser presque bestial. Peu importe les suppliques et les contestations. Marco cédera, encore, alors l'écouter était superflu.  
Et encore une fois, il a fini par se laisser faire, et le lineman l'a plaqué, le torse allongé sur le bureau, jambes écartées.

Il s'est introduit en lui sans vraiment de douceur, et le quaterback crie et gémit, perdu entre souffrance et plaisir. Il observe ce corps se cambrer sous ses assauts, ces mains se crisper sur le bois verni de la table, et ces lèvres ouvertes sur des plaintes douloureuses.

Gaoh sait que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il le veut, qu'il attend plus de tendresse ou de précaution. Mais ce n'est pas dans son caractère, alors il s'en contentera. Pour lui, l'acte se résume à quelque chose de brut, d'animal. Il se penche pour suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale du bout de la langue, et le métis tressaille, gémissant à nouveau. Il lui suffit d'une morsure un peu trop prononcée sur la nuque pour que Marco soit surpris par l'orgasme, dans un cri rauque.  
Tant pis pour lui s'il s'est déjà libéré. Il subira les coups de reins de Gaoh jusqu'à ce que _lui_ soit satisfait. C'est tout ce qui importe.  
Le plaisir de son capitaine n'est que secondaire.

Il l'observe se rhabiller, quand il reboutonne sa chemise et renoue sa cravate, les mains tremblantes. Il voit aussi son air affligé et abattu, de celui qui n'a pas su résister.  
Lui en a fini, alors il se détourne, mais Marco le rattrape, le regard presque suppliant. Il attend quelque chose, toujours. Une parole, une caresse, un baiser même, peut-être. Il a du mal à le supporter en général à ces moments là, trop fleur bleue à son goût. Ce qu'ils font, ça ne relève pas de l'ordre d'une relation, encore moins d'un couple.  
Le problème, c'est que lui est là pour satisfaire ses pulsions, et le métis est assez sexy et soumis, désormais, pour être le candidat idéal pour ça.

Marco est un jouet, un simple objet destiné à combler ses envies, de tous ordres.

Il n'est pas là pour avoir des sentiments.


	5. Espoir

**Voilà la suite! ^^ J'crois que j'étais de mauvaise humeur quand j'ai écrit le chap précédent XD Désolée  
****Mais celui-ci est plus doux (je crois)**

**Rating T, bisous :x**

* * *

**Espoir**

Il y a des jours, comme ça, où on préférerait ne pas se lever. Vous savez, ces journées où tout va de travers, et où on a l'impression que le seul moyen d'échapper à tout ça, c'est de regagner son lit et de dormir. Profondément.  
Eh bien c'est le genre de journée qu'est en train de subir Marco. Non content d'avoir joué comme un manche à l'entraînement, de s'être engueulé avec plusieurs de ses joueurs, et de s'être pris une sanction pour s'être effondré de sommeil en cours, il fallait que CA lui tombe dessus en plus.

Marco n'est pas bodybuildé ou violent. C'est plutôt un adolescent pacifique et finement bâti, qui cherche toujours à tout régler à l'amiable. Les lycéens de Zokugaku par contre, sont plus véhéments dans leur genre. L'amiable chez eux, c'est la barre de fer en remplacement du couteau.  
Ils ont donc été avenants aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, le métis s'en sortira avec une ou deux côtes cassées et le corps couverts d'ecchymoses. Pourquoi ? Ah, son regard bleu, sa mèche blanche au milieu de ses cheveux châtains, ça dérange souvent les personnes à la chevelure et aux yeux bien noirs dans leur pays…

Sauf quelques exceptions.

Celles qui envoient valser les délinquants d'un revers de la main, sans trop se soucier de l'état dans lequel on les retrouvera ensuite.  
Une exception appelée Gaoh. Il est réellement heureux de le voir là, sans même cette pointe d'amertume et d'inquiétude habituelles qui lui tiraillent d'ordinaire le ventre quand le géant est proche de lui.  
D'accord, c'est un amour sans espoir. Mais au moins ça prouve bien que le lineman tient un peu à lui, en faisant ça. Non ?

Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, ça, c'est connu. Mais il apprécie encore moins qu'on les abîme. Si la loi n'était pas aussi dure, les agresseurs de Marco seraient déjà à l'état de bouillie sanguinolente.  
Il toise le blessé du regard. Quelle idée de traîner par ici, aussi ? Tout le monde sait que c'est infesté de petites frappes qui ne cherchent qu'un gamin friqué à dépouiller. Et le quaterback fait assez propre sur lui pour ça, avec sa gueule d'ange.

« Reste pas là. On rentre.  
- « On ? » Comment ça ?  
- Je t'emmène. »

Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider à nettoyer tout ce sang en train de sécher sur ses vêtements. Bye bye, costume Armani…

Au revoir le reste aussi, finalement. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Marco se retrouve nu, coincé sur le ventre entre les draps et son compagnon. Il serre les dents, ces caresses insistantes sur son corps meurtri ne lui font aucun bien. Il se surprend même à penser qu'il aurait peut-être préféré la barre de fer au contact de Gaoh.  
Mais bon, à quoi bon protester, le géant n'écoute pas. Il n'écoute jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, il faut croire. Il n'arrive pas à retenir un hurlement de douleur quand les mains du gigantesque adolescent appuient un peu trop sur ses côtes. Ce n'est pas cassé, mais pas loin. Ce traitement n'arrangera rien.  
Alors le lineman s'arrête, un sourcil haussé, interrogateur. Marco n'avait jamais crié comme ça, il n'avait jamais osé. A croire que c'était peut-être sérieux, finalement. Il le retourne sur le dos sans douceur, et lui tends des vêtements propres, les siens. Dix fois trop grands, mais ça fera l'affaire.  
Et l'emmène à l'hôpital, contrôler tout ça.

*****

Le métis resserre la veste de Gaoh autour de ses épaules, encore abasourdi. Parce que, rappelons-le, l'attention n'est pas un des points forts de son amant. L'amener ici relève du miracle. Attendre avec lui, n'en parlons même pas.  
Le lineman a le visage fermé, et fini par pousser une gueulante contre la lenteur du service, mais pour une fois, Marco ne réagit pas, ne s'excuse pas à la place de son compagnon. Il le laisse exprimer sa violence habituelle, perdu autre part, les yeux dans le vague.  
Il se met juste à espérer, un peu.

Il ne veut pas d'un jouet cassé. C'est inutile. S'il l'a emmené ici c'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il peut encore s'en servir, rien d' autre. Que Marco pense ce qu'il veut, et qu'il rêve.  
Lui, il ne s'occupe que de sa propriété, et ça s'arrête là.  
Enfin, il pense.


	6. Mascarade

**Ah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien publié pour eux.**

**Alors pour clore ces drabbles et embrayer sur quelque chose de plus suivi (toujours ici, hein), je mets ici une sorte de "préambule" à tout ça, comment ça a commencé, si vous préférez ^^  
Avec le point de vue de... eeeeh oui, Maria *fuit les fans qui vont lui taper dessus***

**Enfin bref bonne lecture :x**

* * *

**Mascarade**

Bien sûr, tout le lycée avait les yeux braqués sur lui.  
Bien sûr, il était considéré comme le meilleur de Hakushuu dans tous les domaines.  
Et bien sûr, il se devait de faire honneur à la réputation qu'on lui octroyait.

Aussi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur la fille la plus futée et aussi la plus jolie de dernière année, histoire d'asseoir définitivement sa suprématie.  
Mais aussi pour masquer les preuves.

Maria avait été dupe un temps, mais pas plus de deux ou trois mois. Elle avait beau être séduisante, dotée d'un fort caractère et d'une qualité de manager exceptionnelle, elle avait aussi LE critère qui faisait que Marco ne la regarderait jamais plus que comme une grande sœur.  
C'était une femme.

Oui, le bel Italien préférait fréquenter des hommes. D'ailleurs, à leur âge, elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais proposé d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser. Et ce n'était pas à elle de le réclamer.  
Mais le jour où elle était entrée dans le sauna pour passer après ces bourrins de joueurs, elle s'était brusquement raidie devant cette scène qui lui avait paru si… irréelle à ce moment là.  
Kisaragi confortablement installé sur les genoux de Marco, perdus dans un baiser haletant, les mains du capitaine sur les reins du blond. Ca lui avait coupé les jambes.

Bon, elle s'en était vite remise, l'amour n'était pas encore présent entre eux pour qu'elle soit vraiment blessée. Mais c'était surtout son orgueil et son amour-propre qui en avait pris un coup.  
La brune ne s'était d'ailleurs contentée que d'un raclement de gorge sonore, et le métis s'était relevé brusquement, chassant de ce fait brutalement le receveur qui se rétablit tant bien que mal. Il avait voulu s'excuser mais Maria avait levé une main pour couper cours à ces épanchements inutiles. Elle avait le mérite de comprendre vite. Lutter était ridicule, il avait des préférences arrêtées, voilà tout.

Mais elle était restée près de lui, sans rancune, pour garder sauve son image de semi-italien au charme ravageur. Et puis qui viendrait gonfler une équipe de football américain, un sport de mâles, de vrais, autour d'un capitaine qui préférait des pectoraux bien dessinés à une poitrine généreuse ?  
Alors elle couvrait ses aventures sans rien dire. De toutes manières, quand il en larguait un, un autre se précipitait au portillon. Mais malgré tout, il était prudent. Rien n'était ébruité, personne ne parlait de ses « tendances ». Et puis il restait fidèle au blondin de l'équipe, véritable adulateur de Marco. C'était encore le plus facile et le plus discret.

Et puis était venu ce jour fatidique, où le quaterback avait rencontré Gaoh. Une véritable révélation.

Ce corps immense et puissant, ces bras solides et destructeurs, mais surtout ce regard, yeux d'or pur, sauvages, qui l'avaient noyé dès la première rencontre. Ce sourire conquérant avait atteint tout son être, bien plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'avouer, au départ.  
Maria sut alors qu'elle n'avait plus à endosser ce rôle presque dégradant pour une jeune femme telle qu'elle. Laissant son capitaine se débrouiller avec le nouvel objet de ses désirs, elle savait aussi qu'à présent, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs, et que Kisaragi ne lui servirait plus.  
Plus besoin de jouer la comédie.  
Le problème maintenant c'était de faire en sorte que personne ne sache que le lineman aussi avait quelques préférences pour le sang Italien.

La façon dont ils se regardaient de loin lui semblait parfois trop évidente pour que quelqu'un passe à côté, et ça lui filait les jetons, honnêtement. Marco avait fait bien trop d'efforts pour que personne n'en sache rien, et il se laissait bêtement entraîner par ses émotions naissantes.

Alors elle avait agi. C'était lâche, bas, tout ce qu'on voulait, mais elle avait appelé certains joueurs pour les faire sortir du vestiaire, en avait gardé d'autres sur le terrain, et avait attendu que les autres partent d'eux-mêmes, moins lents et moins désireux de rester dans les locaux que le métis et le géant.  
Elle s'était assuré que personne ne s'en approche ensuite. Elle savait très bien comment ça allait tourner.

La survie de la réputation de Marco restait la seule chose qui lui importait étrangement.  
Non. Totalement faux.  
Seul son capitaine lui-même avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Et elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit jamais blessé ou bafoué. Pressant une main sur sa poitrine, elle se mordit la lèvre en percevant un gémissement de l'italien de l'autre côté de la porte, étouffé par la cloison de métal contre laquelle elle était adossée.

Elle possédait LE critère qui faisait qu'elle ne serait jamais dans son cœur comme il l'était dans le sien.

* * *

**Nan, désolée, j'ai pas réussi à la détester totalement... un peu de compassion pour elle allez \o/ ... non?**


	7. Chapitre I: Trahison

**Tudum tudum... bien! Maintenant on passe à la vitesse sup', c'est le premier chapitre d'une fic suivie ici 8D (ui Youni, une fic longue donc ^^)  
On commence par celui là et ça sera suivi par trois ou quatre chap je pense... Enfin donc les drabbles avant c'était pour poser les marques.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez le changement -^^- bisous!**

* * *

**Trahison**

Le match contre Deimon leur avait sérieusement donné à réfléchir. Marco s'était rendu compte que la force ne faisait pas tout, et ce genre de constatation avait eu le don de rendre Gaoh particulièrement irascible.  
Et ce n'était pas ce que préférait le quaterback.

Evidemment, comme toujours, leur union était quasi-violente, mais le métis endurait et s'exprimait uniquement par soupirs et gémissements.  
Mais cette nuit-là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi lui-même, son corps et son cerveau s'étaient mis en pause. Il réagissait à peine aux caresses brusques de son partenaire, et quad Gaoh l'avait pris, il avait à peine dû étouffer sa plainte.  
Le lineman ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, se satisfaisant d'abord lui-même. Le corps presque inerte sous lui avait à peine convulsé lors de la jouissance, qui avait été presque mécanique. Le plaisir avait été bien lointain et, pour une fois, peu coupable.

Le géant n'était pas bête, et retint son frêle amant par le bras quand celui-ci se rhabilla pour partir.

« Ca ne t'a pas plu ? gronda-t-il.  
- Bah, le métis haussa les épaules, faut croire qu'on se lasse de tout. Etre traité comme un objet devient ennuyeux. »

Marco se dégagea de la poigne de son compagnon pour finir d'enfiler sa veste et sortir de la chambre du lineman.  
Ce dernier match lui avait appris une chose, la plus précieuse qui soit depuis longtemps. Il se devait d'être fort, libéré de n'importe quel joug, et même de celui de Gaoh.

*****

Le géant ne l'avait pas retenu, trop ébahi par l'audace nouvelle et le ton du semi-italien pour vraiment réagir.  
Un jouet ne protestait pas.  
Un jouet ne dirigeait pas.  
Il subissait.

Alors il se dit que Marco était peut-être autre chose qu'un simple objet destiné à l'amuser et à combler ses désirs.  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  
Impossible.

*****

Il aurait peut-être même béni le quaterback de Deimon de lui avoir enseigné une leçon si important. Marco s'était enfin défait de l'impitoyable emprise de Gaoh. Il avait enfin refusé, tout son être avait hurlé ce « non » salvateur, se libérant des griffes sauvages du géant.  
Il y avait encore cette sensation douloureuse dans sa poitrine malgré tout. On n'effaçait pas ce genre de sentiment par un simple refus.  
Mais au moins, le métis s'était affranchi de son statut de « jouet ».

*****

Il n'avait plus de quoi s'amuser, et le lineman le savait. Il devait trouver quelque chose, capable de remplacer son quaterback.  
Car il devait l'avouer, cet adolescent fin au regard cobalt était la plus amusante de ses conquêtes jusqu'ici. Mais pour l'instant il lui fallait une subsitution. Docile et obéissante, de préférence.  
Un nom s'imposa naturellement à lui.  
Kisaragi.

*****

Marco se dirigea vers lelocal de l'équipe, réserve officielle de sa boisson préférée, et partit fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, rempli de bouteilles de coca à rabord.  
Il en décapsula une d'un coup de dent expert et s'apprêtait à repartir quand un gémissement clair le pétrifia sur le place.

« G-Gaoh… »

Le blondinet avait une voix étranglée et suppliante quand il haletait son nom. Il avait plaqué Kisaragi contre le mur de carrelage froid, pendant l'habituelle douche d'après-match, et l'avait embrassé à en perdre haleine.

« Exactement comme avec Marco » avait-il alors pensé.

Les jambes minces du receveur s'étaient presque naturellement nouées autour de ses hanches lorsqu'il avait soulever ce corps maigre, et le géant s'était aussitôt mis à l'œuvre.  
Le blond gémissait, se cambrait, poussait même parfois un cri, mais c'était loin d'être aussi grisant qu'avec le métis.  
Gaoh avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de remplacer cette voix fluette pas les soupirs chauds et rauques du quaterback, de substituer ce corps fragile par celui sculpté de son amant habituel.

Mais un éclat de verre brisé le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il était tout proche de l'extase.

*****

Sa bouteille encore pleine lui avait échappé des mains. Les bras lui en tombaient.  
Jamais, au grand jamais, i ln'aurait imaginé que le lineman puisse lui être infidèle. Non pas qu'ils soient un couple mais…  
Si ! Ils l'étaient ! Il appartenait à Gaoh, lui, et lui seul ! Pas un stupide blondin aux allures de vierge effarouchée !  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était enfui des vestiaires comme un voleur, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur vrillé par une douleur insoutenable.

Et dans sa tête, une petit voix narquoise scandait :

« Jouet, jouet, jouet… »


	8. Chapitre II: Par Dépit

**Gniarf... c'était quand même pas cool le coup de Gaoh faut avouer hein? Uu alors vengeaaance!  
Ahem enfin bref... je vous donne donc le chapitre 2... et pis prochain chapitre p'tet un lemon? *sifflote***

* * *

**Chapitre II: Par Dépit**

Il n'avait pas reparlé à son lineman fétiche depuis l'incident Kisaragi. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent aux Etats-Unis pour le tournoi international et doivent partager la même chambre d'hôtel. C'était Gaoh qui avait d'ailleurs crevé l'abcès le premier.

« C'est si grave que ça ? avait-il grondé. On n'est pas marié que je sache. Et puis tu m'as planté le premier.  
- Je ne suis pas allé me taper le premier mec facile que j'ai croisé, moi.  
- Quel respect pour tes coéquipiers.  
- Kisaragi est, et a toujours été, une pute. Je lui suis passé dessus, toi aussi et je ne compte pas le reste de l'équipe et du lycée. Ce type ne sert qu'à soulager les frustrations et tu le sais très bien. »

Marco arrêta un instant de déballer sa valise à sa propre remarque, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon de chambrée.

« Tu étais frustré de n'avoir pas pu me faire grimper aux rideaux, Gaoh ? »

Il crut entendre le gigantesque joueur s'étrangler de rage quand il se retourna vers lui.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je me soucie de ta petite personne peut-être ?! Je m'en tape que tu sois au septième ciel. Tout ce qui importe c'est que _moi_ j'y sois !  
- Alors pourquoi tu te tapais pas plusieurs mecs de l'équipe en même temps que moi, ça aurait été quand même plus pratique, non ? Pourquoi tu t'en es contenté d'une seul, dis moi ?! »

Gaoh ne sut pas trop quoi répondre sur le coup, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'articuler quelques mots qui commençaient à lui sembler sonner faux.

« Un seul jouet. Si je le casse je passe à un autre. Mais si tous cassent en même temps, je ne peux pas les remplacer aussi facilement.  
- Toujours tes histoires de « jouet », hein ? Et Kisaragi c'est quoi ? Quelque chose qui sert à ne pas se lasser du dit « jouet » ? Une pièce de rechange ?  
- En quelques sortes. »

Le poing de Marco s'abattit violemment sur un mur. Il n'avait jamais vu son quaterback dans une telle fureur. Quelque chose avait réussi à le secouer après le match contre Deimon, et lui donner le courage qui lui manquait pour affronter son ex-amant.

« Je me tire.  
- Et tu vas dormir où, crétin ? se moqua ouvertement le lineman.  
- N'importe où, même avec Hiruma s'il le faut pour t'éviter ! »

Mmh. Il était vraiment décidé alors.  
Il n'empêchait qu'il avait bel et bien déserté l'hôtel, et que le dit démon ne l'avait pas vu – Gaoh était quand même parti lui demander, à tout hasard…

Et le blond était entré dans une colère noire le lendemain matin, lorsque le safety ne se présenta pas sur le terrain pour l'entraînement.  
Pourtant il n'était pas si loin.

Il avait finalement trouvé un endroit où dormir, en passant devant un hôtel assez proche où – ô grand hasard – logeaient l'équipe américaine. Aussi avait-il croisé un grand brun au visage d'acteur. Qu'il était, en fait.

Bud de son prénom l'avait immédiatement pris en affection, exubérant et amical, lorsqu'il lui avait dit dans un anglais presque parfait qu'il appartenait à l'équipe japonaise. Sa présentation avait aussi attiré l'oreille d'un gigantesque homme tout près d'eux, qui lui rappelait un peu Gaoh.  
« Mister Don » se faisait-il appeler, accompagné d'un adolescent blond nommé Clifford dont la coupe et le regard lui rappelaient vaguement leur démon de capitaine. Ce type qui ressemblait à un requin avait à peine esquissé l'ombre d'une avance que le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui frappa rudement le bras, comme pour le couper dans son élan. Le géant arrêta sa cour net et soupira pendant que Clifford défiait Marco du regard, attrapant le bras du géant. Ca le renvoyait un peu à ce qu'il aurait voulu de Gaoh…

Une main se posa soudain son épaule, celle de Bud.

« Tu vas pas payer de ta poche une chambre, non ?  
- C'est-à-dire que…  
- Je suis tout seul dans la mienne, autant en profiter ! On est cinq et ces crétins sont déjà par deux alors… » avait-il dit en pointant le blond et Don du pouce.

Un sourire qu'il avait perçu sans arrière-pensées, et il avait accepté, soulagé d'avoir un toit pour dormir.

En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu que la chambre ne soit muni qu'un lit double. L'américain avait sourit avec un « ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? ». Ce à quoi il avait répondu non, trop heureux d'avoir un endroit où dormir au chaud gratuitement pour refuser. Et puis ce type n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Tant mieux.  
Mais forcément… tout peux changer. Cette proximité entre eux deux, et son état de lassitude avait tout naturellement amené cette situation.

Bud s'était retourné vers lui, vingt bonnes minutes après qu'ils se soient couchés, incapable tout comme lui de trouver le sommeil.

« Ca te dirait ?  
- T'es de ce bord là, alors ?  
- Mmh. Désolé.  
- Ca me va. »

Le receveur avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise à cette réponse inattendue mais l'avait pris par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui.

Marco n'en brûlait pas d'envie, mais ce que lui avait fait Gaoh l'avait décidé rapidement. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, une petite vengeance personnelle. Juste un coup d'un soir, pour voir.

* * *

**Ouais j'avais envie d'un BudxMarco... Tapez pas! T___T finalement ils s'accordent pas mal ensemble...**


	9. Chapitre III: Quelqu'un

**_Un lemon, un lemon! -_Ouii je vous en ai fait un, z'êtes content(e)s, hein? :p Bah j'allais pas vous laisser juste supposer ce qui se passerait après le chapitre précédent, mmh? Franchement, c'pas mon genre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre III: Quelqu'un**

Un baiser chaud, presque doux. Mais sans sentiments. Ils devaient sûrement penser à la même chose : faire disparaître une pulsion, sans conséquence.

Le métis dormait en général juste en boxer et son hôte lui attaqua donc le torse sans préavis, mordillant sa peau pâle. Une marque rouge s'imprimait à chaque fois que Bud refermait ses mâchoires sur son épiderme blanc, et il se surprit à gémir doucement, fermant les yeux, glissant une main dans ces courts cheveux noirs. Il voulait juste goûter à un peu de tendresse pour une fois. Une trace écarlate apparut sur son cou après le passage des lèvres de son partenaires, et il se sentit diablement à l'étroit, en bas.  
L'américain glissait ses mains un peu partout, découvrant ce corps exotique, aux saveurs encore inconnues. Marco se cambrait en soupirant sous ses caresses, comme si chaque partie de son être était sensible au plaisir. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Il le sentait parfois réagir comme par réflexe, plus que par réponse à une vraie sensation. Bah, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur son actuel amant. Juste une aventure et ils n'en parleraient plus. De toutes façons, après le match ils ne se reverraient plus alors…  
Il lui vola un ardent baiser, emprisonnant l'entrejambe du safety d'une main, à travers le tissu tendu à craquer. Celui-ci lui répondit par un petit glapissement, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'acteur. Il surprit deux yeux bleu glacier le transpercer dans la nuit, comme une demande muette. Bud eut un instant d'hésitation, trop long pour Marco, qui le retourna sur le dos, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

Il avait besoin d'un minimum de contrôle ce soir, qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Gaoh. Il jura intérieurement. Avait-il besoin de penser à ce sale type à un moment pareil ? Chassant ses idées noires, il défit le bas de pyjama du receveur, libérant l'objet de ses convoitises, qu'il titilla un bon moment du bout de la langue, avant de le prendre franchement en bouche.  
Il entendit Bud gémir sans retenue. Du genre expansif hein ? Bah… Gaoh l'avait toujours félicité pour ses « talents » oraux. Il accéléra la cadence pour se défaire encore une fois de ce genre de pensées et il sentit une main se crisper dans ses cheveux châtains. Il relâcha son amant avant de se replacer au-dessus de lui, l'invitant du regard.  
L'acteur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Attrapant son amant d'un soir par les hanches, il le força à le chevaucher, avec une certaine lenteur. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer faire mal. La salive de Marco lui permit de s'introduire plus facilement, et le métis émit un râle rauque avant d'amorcer ses mouvements langoureux.  
L'Américain rejeta sa tête en arrière, crispant ses doigts sur les hanches de son partenaire, accompagnant ses va-et-vient par l'ondulation de son propre bassin. Il enviait celui qui lui avait appris à agir ainsi. Il avait dû réellement s'éclater.  
Arc-bouté en appui sur le torse large de Bud, le semi-italien s'accorda un nouveau cri, quand son compagnon d'une nuit se déversa en lui dans un gémissement étouffé. Il l'imita quelques secondes après, sur un dernier coup de rein, les yeux fermés. Sa voix cassée par l'orgasme s'échappa d'elle-même d'entre ses lèvres.

« Gaoh… »

Il sentit Bud se pétrifier un peu, avant de rire franchement, sans être pour autant être moqueur.

« On dirait bien que ce n'était pas moi dont tu avais envie, pas vrai ? »

Il baissa ses yeux céruléens, honteux, en haussant les épaules en guise d'excuse.

« C'est pas grave. J'espère que ça t'a plu au moins. »

Un sourire étincelant de la part de l'américain et Marco se recoucha sur le flanc après un vague « oui, bien sûr ».  
C'était limpide. Même si le brun était un amant doué, il manquait quelque chose… Il ressentait tellement plus avec le lineman… Le fait qu'il en soit dingue était peut-être à inclure dans l'équation. Un bras lui entoura la taille, et le souffle de Bud lui chatouilla le cou.

« C'est pas grave, tu le retrouveras, va. »

Le métis sourit tristement. C'était gentil, d'accord, mais tout à fait à côté de la plaque.  
Pour éviter de réfléchir d'avantage, il profita de l'intense envie de dormir que lui avait procuré l'extase pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

*****

L'acteur l'avait chaleureusement ramené à la sortie de l'hôtel, après lui avoir promis de le retrouver sur le terrain.

« Et si jamais tu te sens toujours seul… » avait-il ajouté.

Il était rentré en début d'après-midi rejoindre ses coéquipiers, et Hiruma l'avait proprement incendié. Mais il redoutait surtout le soir, où il réintégrerait sa chambre – et donc celle de Gaoh.

« T'as dormi où alors, finalement ? Les rues sont confortables ? l'avait nargué le lineman.  
- Un type très sympathique m'a offert une chambre, lui avait alors répondu du tac-au-tac le safety, avec le plus grand naturel.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur alors… il m'a invité.  
- J'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup, s'était moqué Gaoh.  
- Très. »

Le géant se raidit. Il ne pensait pas sincèrement que le métis lui répondrait ça, s'attendant logiquement à ce qu'il démente. Mais il ne s'était absolument pas démonté, et ne semblait pas mentir.  
Il le plaqua contre un mur, l'encadrant de ses deux larges bras.

« Tu t'es éclaté au moins ?!  
- Beaucoup. Pour la première fois depuis des mois je n'ai même pas souffert.  
- Déconne pas, t'adores ça ! Ose dire le contraire !  
- Tu ne connais que cette façon de faire. C'est chiant, Gaoh. »

Marco étouffa rapidement sous ce baiser brutal, seule réponse qu'il eut, coincé entre ce corps massif et le mur de leur chambre. Il se débattit comme un beau diable alors que sa chemise céda sous la poigne du lineman, désormais déchirée en deux. Les traces laissées la nuit dernière lui confirmèrent que le métis n'avait pas joué la comédie. Il avait réellement été voir ailleurs. Lui aussi.  
Il réussit enfin à dégager ses lèvres, utilisant ses dernières réserves d'oxygène pour hurler :

« Tu vois ?! Tu ne sais faire que ça ! Prendre de force, et c'est tout ! Et quand tu ne peux pas tu vas voir ailleurs ? Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche ! »

Gaoh resta interloqué un moment, avant de relâcher son quaterback et de sortir de la chambre, l'esprit confus.  
Depuis quand un jouet lui imposait-il sa volonté ? Il secoua la tête, perdu. Qu'était vraiment devenu Marco ? Un simple objet ? Ou quelque chose d'autre, capable de le faire plier, de contester ses ordres et ses envies ?  
Alors il repensa à son aventure avec Kisaragi. Sans saveur, vide, creuse.

C'était ça. Marco était devenu plus qu'un jouet.  
Il était devenu, à ses yeux, _quelqu'un_.


	10. Chapitre IV: Un Choix

**Je suis de retouuuur! Je vous ai manqué hein? Non? Alleeez.... non vraiment? Bon bah tant pis, j'vous donne le chapitre quand même, j'suis trop gentille...**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Un choix**

La réaction de Gaoh l'avait fixé sur ce qu'il devait désormais faire. L'entraînement sera la seule raison qui l'amènera à remettre les pieds dans cet hôtel, rien de plus. Pour le reste, il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire dans cette ville immense. Par exemple… Aller voir Bud. C'était une idée.

Ce fut en fin de soirée qu'il se dirigea vers l'hôtel de l'équipe Américaine, où il fut accueilli comme la veille par le brun.

« Hey ! Bah alors t'es revenu ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Encore besoin d'un endroit pour dormir ? »

Entres autres, oui. Il ne voulait plus partager la chambre de son ex-amant, il voulait juste l'éviter le plus longtemps possible, faire taire cette petite voix dans un coin de sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il céderait une fois de plus s'il restait avec le lineman.  
Alors il devait se consoler autre part pour fermer son cœur au géant, définitivement, avant qu'il ne replonge.  
La seule réponse qu'il put donner à Bud fut un baiser avide, encore plus entreprenant que la nuit d'avant.

« Et, _oui_, j'ai aussi besoin d'une chambre. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'acteur, intrigué par la détermination du safety.

« Bon, eh bien… je suis encore seul, ça tombe plutôt bien. »

*****

L'américain était tombé de sommeil quelques minutes après l'acte, le nez enfoui entre ses omoplates, lui enserrant la taille. Marco chassa bien vite ces bras intrus et se leva, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain adjacente. Non pas que ce contact soit désagréable, bien au contraire. Bud avait un peu de cette douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais ça le perturbait d'avoir encore pensé à _lui_ alors qu'il était dans les bras d'un autre.  
Cette fois, il s'était retenu de prononcer son nom, bien que ça lui ait brûlé les lèvres.

Il agissait exactement comme Gaoh. Il en avait assez de souffrir, d'attendre, alors il fuyait, se réfugiait dans l'étreinte d'un autre, et peu importe qui. De la lâcheté pure.

Marco se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser l'eau et passa ses doigts sur les marques violacées ornant son cou. Ca avait rendu son ancien compagnon dingue, la veille.

Il se reprit immédiatement. Ne pas espérer, ne pas se faire ce genre de réflexions dignes d'une gamine attendant son prince charmant. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Juste furieux que quelqu'un ai touché à sa propriété, plutôt. Il s'aspergea de nouveau la figure d'eau glacée en pestant contre lui-même.  
Evidemment, il continuait à souhaiter que le lineman le regarde comme un être humain, voire comme un compagnon. C'était insupportable.

*****

Il était parti défier ce « Mister Don » sous prétexte qu'il voulait se mesurer au soi-disant plus fort lineman au monde. Foutaises. Il était juste dans une telle rage qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la déverser. Et si ce type était vraiment aussi puissant qu'il le disait, ça lui permettrait de ne pas retenir ses coups.  
Bon, il était au sol maintenant, mais au moins, il se sentait plus serein. Il avait ordonné qu'on ne le relève pas, assuré qu'il se débrouillerait seul, mais il lui fallait juste quelques instants de réflexion avant de se remettre debout. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, il remit ses idées en place.

Marco lui…. manquait. Sans rire, l'absence de ce frêle métis à ses côtés commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait quelque chose d'unique, qui lui faisait ressentir un je-ne-sais-quoi de plénitude. Quand le quaterback était avec lui, il se savait complet. Plus rien ne lui manquait.

Le problème maintenant était de lui faire comprendre sans passer pour une lavette.

*****

Marco réenfila sa veste pendant que l'Américain s'allumait une cigarette sur le balcon de la chambre. Il rejoignit son amant éphémère, juste pour lui souhaiter au revoir, par pure politesse, mais le brun lui attrapa le bras, sans même le regarder.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Une fois c'est un accident, deux fois c'est une coïncidence… trois fois c'est une relation.  
- Je sais, oui.  
- Alors fais attention à ce que tu choisis, c'est clair ? »

Le métis acquiesça et s'en fut, rejoignant son équipe pour l'entraînement quotidien. Mais les mots de Bud tournaient dans son esprit, et il posa ses yeux sur le gigantesque lineman lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le terrain. Serait-ce seulement une bonne idée de vouloir tenter un nouveau départ ?

Et le fait que Gaoh ne lui adresse pas un mot et lui tourne résolument le dos pendant toute la journée ne faisait que rendre son choix plus difficile.  
Il revenait pour l'équipe et rien d'autre. Sans quoi il serait resté cette nuit. Quand il avait poussé la porte qu'il occupait désormais seul, il avait surpris le safety en train de remballer ses affaires et de fermer rageusement sa valise.

« Cette fois tu te tires pour de bon, alors. »

Pas une once de tristesse dans la voix rauque du lineman. Juste une simple constatation. Le métis serra les dents et referma brutalement la fermeture à glissière de son sac.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu pourras te taper Kisaragi la conscience tranquille comme ça. Enfin, si tu as une conscience, bien entendu.  
- Marco… »

L'interpelé se retourna vers son ancien compagnon, qui soupira.

« Je ne crois pas être le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Et puis de toutes façons ne me regarde pas comme si tu attendais que je te retienne, cracha-t-il. Toi tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu t'éclates non ? Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes à me faire des reproches ? »

Le safety hoqueta sous le choc. Donc il considérait qu'il n'avait pas fait de réelles erreurs ? Que c'était lui qui avait dérapé ?!

« Ca c'est la meilleure ! Tu t'envoies en l'air avec le premier gosse venu et c'est moi le fautif ?  
- Tu as fais exactement la même chose que moi. »

Le grondement sourd de Gaoh lui coupa les jambes. Oui. Il avait réagi exactement pareil. Indéniablement. Vengeance ou pas, peu importait.  
Il était allé voir _ailleurs_.

Comme pour se convaincre lui-même, il argumenta :

« Lui au moins ne me force pas quand je dis non. Lui ne me traite pas comme un objet sans envies ni volonté.  
- Et ? Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas ça qui te fais réagir comme tu le fais, pas vrai ? »

Gaoh savait, depuis toujours, qu'il l'aimait. Oui, malgré la douceur et les attentions de Bud, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour tout recommencer avec un autre. Peut-être… peut-être…

Le géant s'approcha de lui, attrapant son sac pour lui tendre.

« Décide-toi. Et vite. »

Ce regard qu'il avait enduré tant de fois… Un regard dur et inflexible, qui ordonnait. Cette fois l'ordre était de faire un choix. Et il ne savait pas.  
Il scruta le visage du géant, en quête d'une réponse implicite, un subtil changement d'expression qui l'aurait aidé à trancher.

Gaoh attendait depuis de trop longues secondes à son goût. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Le soumettre, le forcer, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. S'il voulait regagner Marco, il fallait qu'il revienne de son propre chef.  
Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose qui le déciderait plus vite, une promesse ou quelque chose du genre, qui ne lui aurait pas ressemblé certes, mais qui aurait fixé son compagnon.  
Mais non, il a fallu que ce soient ces mots là qui s'échappent de ses lèvres.

« De toutes façons si tu t'en vas je trouverais bien autre chose pour te remplacer. »

Et le métis avait écarquillé les yeux, pris son sac et claqué la porte.

* * *

**Je sens comme des ondes négatives... Oui Gaoh est maladroit (ou crétin c'est à voir) parfois, mais bon, il se rattrapera peut-être... ou pas?**


	11. Chapitre V: Une Dernière Preuve

**Aaaah le dernier chapitre... pouf, ça fait combien de temps que je l'avais entamé celle là? Oo Il était temps quand même...**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise :x (faudra un jour que j'essaye de pas faire de happy end tiens...)**

* * *

**Chapitre V: Une dernière preuve**

Il l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ameutant presque tous les joueurs logeant avec eux par leurs éclats de voix.

« Où tu vas encore ?  
- A ton avis ? Mon choix est fait, pour de bon !  
- Tu penses vraiment que tu seras mieux avec ce type ?  
- Tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu m'as dis ? Et tu t'étonnes de ma décision ?! »

Marco l'avait durement repoussé et s'était enfuit en courant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Pourtant il aurait juré voir ses yeux briller, comme humides. Bien sûr qu'il avait été maladroit…  
D'accord il avait été con, proprement con. Et le mot était encore trop faible.

Il devait réfléchir. Il devait aussi compter sur le fait que Marco l'aimait malgré tout. Un sentiment pareil de s'efface pas comme ça, alors il avait peut-être une chance – une toute dernière - de se rattraper. Lui faire comprendre que non –et Dieu que c'était dur à admettre- ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas, ou plutôt n'était plus, à sens unique.

*****

Il s'était encore présenté à l'accueil de l'hôtel des Américains, en demandant sans détour la clé de la chambre de Bud. On lui avait donné sans trop de problèmes et était rentré sans même frapper ou s'annoncer.

Le grand brun, assis sur son lit, avait levé les yeux de son livre, surpris de le trouver encore là. Il aurait cru que son choix aurait été autre… bah, tant mieux. Le semi-italien laissa tomber son sac près de la porte et le rejoignit sur les draps, le plaquant dos contre la couette, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.  
L'Américain avait soupiré, un peu amusé, et avait posé son livre un peu plus loin pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du safety.

« Tu sais ce que tu risques en venant ici. »

Le métis avait acquiescé, se serrant un peu plus contre ce corps robuste. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort… et après il s'en irait, promis. Peut-être. Parce que, finalement, s'il s'en allait, il irait où ? Il ne pouvait venir qu'ici, ou rentrer rejoindre Gaoh.  
Il se crispa à cette pensée. Non, il resterait là, tant pis. Le lineman avait eu sa chance, et l'avait jetée aux orties d'une phrase.

Marco remonta le torse de l'acteur, mordillant la peau du brun à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il le sentit frémir, ses grandes mains glisser de sa chevelure jusqu'à ses épaules, tandis que ses dents imprimaient une belle marque écarlate sur la gorge de Bud. Il se sentit doucement repoussé.

« Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dis ? Tu as fais ton choix ? »

Pour toute réponse, Marco le fit taire d'un baiser ardent, mêlant sa langue à celle du receveur. Juste une envie d'oublier, de faire table rase de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant, quand il défit la chemise de son partenaire. Plus question de vengeance.  
Un simple désir de tout recommencer, autre part.

D'une torsion de rein, Bud plaqua le safety sous lui, redécouvrant les muscles fins mais pourtant bien dessinés de son amant des deux dernières nuits du bout des doigts. Entamer une relation avec lui ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Pas besoin de sentiments au début, et si ça devient trop compliqué ou lassant, il suffit de laisser tomber. Et puis Marco était quand même l'un des plus beaux hommes avec qui il avait pu coucher.  
Alors se braquer était inutile. Penser juste au plaisir, ça suffirait bien. Sans rompre le baiser brûlant que lui avait accordé le métis, il dénoua sa cravate d'uniforme et entrouvrit sa chemise noire, glissant une main sur la base de son cou, puis plus bas. De l'autre, il défaisait un à un ses boutons, avec une lenteur exaspérante pour le quaterback. Puis plus bas, encore, débouclant sa ceinture, ouvrant son pantalon, pendant que ses doigts couraient sur son bas-ventre, sans jamais aller au-delà.  
Un petit coup de rein suggestif de la part du capitaine d'Hakushuu l'autorisa à libérer son entrejambe du tissu encombrant, devenu trop serré.

Bud quitta les lèvres de son compagnon pour parcourir ses pectoraux puis de ses abdominaux du bout de la langue, laissant un sillon humide derrière elle. Il joua un long moment avec le nombril de Marco, lui arrachant un petit gémissement frustré, avant de descendre un peu plus, prenant enfin le membre tendu de son invité en bouche.  
Une main crispé dans ces courts cheveux ébènes, il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses halètements, mis à la torture par l'attention de l'acteur. Il était vrai que Gaoh aussi lui avait fait ce genre de choses, mais si rare que les doigts d'une seule main suffisait largement pour compter. Et encore, c'était au début, pour le mettre en confiance sûrement.  
Il fallait qu'il cesse de toujours tout ramener à _lui_ alors que c'était Bud qui s'occupait de lui. C'était lui et lui seul qu'il avait choisi.

Un, puis deux doigts s'insinuèrent doucement lui, sans que les lèvres chaudes du brun ne quitte sa virilité, et il gémit alors sans retenue, contrairement à d'habitude.  
Stop bon sang, il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Bud libéra enfin son sexe de l'emprise brûlante de sa langue et lui mordit l'intérieur de la cuisse, taquin.

« Prêt ?  
- O-oui… Gaoh. »

L'acteur resta interdit un moment, et Marco rouvrit brutalement les yeux, s'apercevant enfin de sa nouvelle erreur. Ce geste si anodin qu'avait effectué le cornerback, une simple morsure proche de son aine, lui avait rappelé cette petite habitude qu'avait le lineman pour le narguer, quand il refusait alors que tout son corps exprimait l'inverse.

Il risqua un regard vers son compagnon, qui se redressa lentement, et lui tapota amicalement la cuisse.

« C'est pas le bon choix, que tu fais, vraiment.  
- Je… désolé vraiment c'est juste que… »

Il se rassit sur le lit, un peu paniqué.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est rien, répondit Bud en riant doucement. Tu es juste venu par dépit, contrarié. Ca arrive à tout le monde.  
- Je suis désolé, répéta Marco.  
- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai dis, il attrapa le métis par la nuque. Va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour calme tout ça mais… Vaut mieux que nous, on en reste là. T'as besoin de ton « Gaoh », pas de moi. »

Un sourire chaleureux et il se releva, laissant le quaterback se rhabiller.  
Il reprit son sac et une main sur l'épaule l'arrêta. Le grand brun lui vola un dernier baiser.

« Si il ne veut vraiment pas de toi, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans ce cas, mmh ? »

Marco eut un petit sourire triste et sortit enfin de la chambre.

*****

La patience, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Et tourner en rond dans la chambre allait vite l'énerver. Alors il était sorti prendre l'air, se balader en ville, faire quelque chose qui lui viderait la tête.  
Et quand il était revenu, tard dans la soirée, il avait trouvé en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Marco en personne, assis sur son lit, son sac sur les genoux. Sac qu'il serrait d'ailleurs contre lui, comme s'il hésitait à le lâcher, s'il devait repartir.

« Je croyais que t'étais barré pour de bon. »

Le regard bleu du métis lui indiqua tout de suite qu'une seule autre remarque de ce genre et sa dernière chance s'envolerait. Pour toujours.  
Gaoh soupira et se planta devant lui, bras croisés.

« Alors ?  
- Prouve-moi que je suis en train de prendre la bonne décision. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, un peu désemparé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour ça ? Sans blague, c'étaient pas des choses à lui demander ça. Il soupira à nouveau, mais se pencha pour lui attraper la nuque, posant son front contre celui de son quaterback.

Chose qu'il aurait cru impossible, le visage du géant s'était adouci, ainsi que son regard. Les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Les mots étaient absolument inutiles, et ne serviraient qu'à embrouiller la situation. Les lèvres du lineman cherchèrent les siennes, dans un baiser qu'il avait redouté, à tort, violent. Ce n'était pas doux, comme Bud. Ce n'était pas tendre comme il l'aurait bêtement espéré. Mais c'était fort, profond. Quelque chose de brut qui lui suffisait pour comprendre ce que ressentait son joueur.  
Même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Peu importait, il savait maintenant que ce choix là était le seul valable.

Son sac était désormais à terre, et son corps emprisonné entre celui de Gaoh et les draps encore jamais froissés.

Il se rendit vite compte que les gestes habitués du géant lui avaient atrocement manqué. Comment avait-il pu oublier la sensation grisante de ses larges mains sur sa peau, de sa langue et de ses lèvres jouant contre son cou. ? Il recouvrait chaque trace laissée par l'Américain de sa propre marque, d'une morsure décidée, un peu brutale. Mais à chaque fois, Marco gémissait doucement, comme si le simple contact du lineman l'électrisait.  
Et c'était le cas. La frustration de l'après-midi de n'avoir pas été jusqu'au bout, mêlée à la sensation retrouvée de ce corps massif contre le sien, le mettaient dans un état dingue. Il se cambra quand Gaoh lui écarta les jambes pour insinuer un doigt en lui, tout en lui compressant la carotide d'une morsure. Moins de sang au cerveau de ce fait, mais ça n'eut comme effet que de le focaliser un peu plus sur le plaisir.

Pourquoi avait-il eut le stupide réflexe de le faire taire, les fois d'avant ? Ces gémissements appuyés, ces glapissements langoureux… Ca lui mettait les sens en feu. Il pensait que ça le dérangerait, annihilerait sa satisfaction. Mais en fait, plus le quaterback s'exprimait, plus il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps en se contentant de le toucher.  
Mais quand Marco tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux azurs emplis de désir impatient, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir indéfiniment.  
Mais il voulait que ça dure, lui montrer qu'il avait raison d'avoir pris cette décision là.

Son compagnon s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, lui soulevant les reins, et contre toute ses attentes, glissa sa langue contre cet endroit si intime. Marco rougit brusquement mais frissonna, incapable de contenir plus longtemps un petit cri appréciateur. Tout son poids sur les épaules, il attrapa les longs cheveux noirs de son partenaire, y crispant ses doigts, haletant.  
Plus. Il voulait plus.

Ce regard suppliant lui fit abandonner sa tâche avec un sourire ravi. Le moment crucial était venu, finalement.  
Il s'autorisa enfin à le pénétrer, sans trop de douceur, comme à son habitude. Ca c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait pas, mais Marco n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en plaindre, à entendre son long râle. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire taire auparavant, c'était trop bon.  
Il amorça une longue série de coups de reins, puissants, ravageant le corps de son amant de plaisir, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les mains crispées sur sa nuque, les lèvres continuellement ouvertes sur de longues plaintes délicieuses.  
Une sensation foudroyante le traversa quand l'orgasme le surprit, et Gaoh enfouit sa tête dans le cou du métis pour le mordre violemment, étouffant ses propres soupirs d'extase. Mais le safety ne sembla pas sentir la douleur quand les dents  
s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, lui-même saisi par la petite mort, pris d'un violent spasme sous le corps de son compagnon.  
Il se coucha sur le côté, épargnant son amant de son poids, un bras en travers de son ventre.

Marco resta un long moment couché sur le dos, à fixer le plafond en reprenant son souffle. Quelque chose… de différent et de tellement meilleur s'était passé entre eux. Pas un simple acte animal, mais un total abandon de l'un à l'autre.  
Il suivit la ligne de la mâchoire de Gaoh du bout des doigts et eut un sourire timide.

« Tu ne le diras jamais, hein ? »

Un soupir et le géant hocha négativement la tête, puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'attirer à lui.  
Ce geste remplaça quand même pour Marco tous les mots du monde.

*****

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient rendus à l'entraînement quotidien, et Hiruma coinça Marco dans les vestiaires, une fois hors de vue du lineman, lui collant une mitraillette sous la gorge.

« C'est très bien que vous soyez réconciliés tout ça… Mais si je peux encore pas dormir à cause du fuckin' boucan que vous faites, je t'enterre sous le terrain, pigé, fuckin' longs-cils ? »

Mmmh. Le problème c'est qu'après une telle période d'abstinence, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir raisonner Gaoh. Surtout que celui-ci avait découvert que quand il s'exprimait, c'était encore meilleur.  
Après tous ces problèmes résolus, il aurait bien voulu rentrer au Japon vivant pourtant…

* * *

**Et voilààà bon bah j'espère que ça été hein, que j'vous ai pas trop déçu... Plein de bisous!**


End file.
